Take Care
by KaBunny
Summary: Serena Moone, a newly trained nurse out of college, gets her first assignment which is supposed to be quite simple. She has to care for a doctor who had just come out of a car accident. Boy, did she get more than she bargained for.
1. First Assignment

Author's Note: Welcome to my new story.....glances around Okay, so, it's a little empty now, but it will fill up later, hehe! Well, not much to say, but you should be reading this after I'm done writing most of this story, so yeah! Well, on with the writing!  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG (Hopefully.....-_-;)  
  
Chapter One: First Assignment  
  
"Hey, Moone, could you come in here for a minute?" the head nurse asked, as she saw Serena walking by.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" the blonde asked, stepping into the only nurse's office in the entire building. She closed the door behind herself.  
  
"I know you're new here and you haven't had much experience as the rest of my nurses, so I decided to give you some on an easy assignment," the head nurse, Celia Miller, replied, sitting down at her desk.  
  
"But, Ms. Miller, don't you think that one of your other nurses may want this assignment or be jealous of me because I'm a rookie?" Serena asked, staring at the floor.  
  
"Of course not. Besides, this is a home job and most of my nurses prefer to stay at the hospital," Celia answered, smiling at the considerate girl.  
  
"Um, okay. How long is the assignment for?" the blonde questioned, still staring at the floor expressionless.  
  
"A half year," Celia responded, leaning back in her comfortable chair.  
  
"You said this assignment is going to be....easy?" Serena inquired, finally looking up at her boss.  
  
"It is. See, one of our doctors got into an accident about a week ago. He's good to go home, but he needs help getting around on his cane. It's hard for him to walk and I'm afraid he probably needs the company. We need someone stubborn enough to keep away from stressing himself too much and I believe that person could you. But, he is a doctor, so he should know what he's supposed to be doing. It will sort of be like training except for real," Celia explained, glancing through the file. She had never met this doctor, but that's because he worked in pediatrics which was across the building from the ER.  
  
"Will you be short handed if I leave? Am I supposed ot go to his house to care for him? Why can't he just stay here?" Serena asked, stillq uite confused as to why a doctor would need a nurse to care for him.  
  
"Don't worry about anything here, Moone," Celia answered, giving a small laugh. "Yes, you will be caring for him at his house. You'll probably have to help him with things such as grocery shopping because as I said before he has trouble walking, but that should get better as soon as his broken leg heals."  
  
"He broke his leg? What kind of 'accident' was this?" Serena inquired, becoming quite curious about her first real assignment.  
  
For the last few weeks she had been working here, all she had been given to do were errands. 'Run this up to this place' sort of things. Or she had been given paperwork to do, that was not her ideal job of a nurse. She became a nurse to help people and that's what she intended on doing. Now was her chance. She was going to get the on job experience she needed to start real nursing.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Celia suggested, smiling as she saw the young doctor hop down the hall on his crutches.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked, following her boss's gaze to the door. She saw a raven haired man moving down the hall quite steadily on crutches. She pointed at him. "That's my patient?"  
  
"Yup," Celia answered. "Here's the file. Take good care of him and have him back to work in six months. If you're going to call in sick make sure one of the other nurse's takes your place for the day," the brunette said, handing the file to the stunned Serena when she turned back around. "Good luck, Serena Moone."  
  
"T-thanks," she stuttered, before running out the door and after her patient who was a little ways ahead of her down the hall. He was waiting for an elevator.  
  
She ran to catch up to him. "Hold the door!" she yelled, still running down the hall. She saw a tip of a crutch pop out to hold the door open.  
  
When she reached the elevator, she sighed of relief and stepped into it, pressing the 'close door' button. She leaned back against the wall and recovered her breath quite quickly before turning to look door at the bent file in her hands. "Oops," she muttered, before laughing nervously anf turning to glance at her patient.  
  
Half of his face was covered in a bandage that had an eyehole in it. It was also wrapped aroun most of his head, but his ebony hair could be seen poking out between the bandages. His left arm was in a sling and his right leg was in a cast. He was gingerly leaning on the crutches, staring at the door with his midnight blue eyes. He then turned to look at her when he felt her staring at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep voice. He had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Um, yes, well, m-my name is Serena Moone," Serena murmured, but loud enough for him to hear. "I'm, um, going to be your nurse. Pleasure to meet you, um, Dr. Shields."  
  
"Somehow I knew Celia would pull something like this," Darien replied, rolling his eyes as he shook Serena's hand.  
  
"Ms. Miller said that she had never met you before Doctor," Serena stated, looking at him quite confused. "How could yo uknow her if she has never met you?"  
  
"She must've been lying. Celia is my half-brother's wife," Darien asnwered, smiling slightly as he made a motiont hat was probably supposed to be a shrug. He winced after he did so.  
  
"Oh," Serena whispered, before opening the bent file she was holding. "Well, I guess Ms. Miller or should I say Mrs. Miller? Anyhow, she really only wanted me to take this job to get some experience because I'm sort of new at this nursing thing."  
  
"So, you're a rookie?" Darien questioned, arching the visible brow. "Eh, I won't be much hassle. In fact you don't even have to show up if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, but I want to!" Serena replied, hastily. She blushed slightly at her outburst of passion. "I love helping people. I love to see the looks on their faces once they become happy again. It's what I thrive on, Dr. Shields."  
  
"Well, then, welcome aboard," Darien answered, giving a small smile that never reached his eyes. "But, get one thing straight. My name is Darien not Dr. Shields. We are going to get a little personal due to the fact that we'll practically be living together for the next six months."  
  
"Alright.....Darien," Serena said, returning his smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie one.....is done! Anyhow....I hope you liked it at least a little....I think I'm going to post this just to see what kind of reviews I get...well, ja ne!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home.......Serena gets the wrong impression about Darien and his house proves it......Just what is he hiding and why has he become such a grump?!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Author's Notes: WOW! I was definitely impressed by the reviews I got.....and from all these new people that don't usually read my stories....well, a couple of them are usuals....huggles the usuals Anywho, I'm going to write this chappy and post it next Sunday.....OH! I'm looking for a beta reader for this story....any takers?  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home  
  
Darien handed the keys to Serena as he stepped back away from the door for her to open it. She looked at him skeptically before she slipped the key into the lock. She opened the door and held it open for Darien to go inside. He slide through the door on his crutches and Serena followed him in.  
  
She glanced around his house as she entered. The first place she walked into was his kitchen and it was completely spotless. It was just like in those commercials where the kitchens actually sparkle and you *know* that no one could *ever* get their kitchen that clean. Well, Darien had done it somehow.  
  
The living was also spotless. The forest green carpet had not one speck of anything on it. The table and desks were dustless. The dining room to her left was just as clean. It looked as if no one lived her at all.  
  
"Do you live here?" she asked, wandering into the living as Darien slowly sat down on the black leather couch with much trouble.  
  
"Yes, actually I do. Why what's wrong with it?" Darien questioned, looking quite serious as he stared at her from his seat.  
  
"Well," she muttered, glancing around again. "It's a nice place, but....do you come here often?"  
  
"No, not really. It's just a place to sleep when I actually get the chance," Darien replied, glancing around briefly. "It's also a nice spot to get some paperwork done without all the craziness of the office."  
  
"Oh," was all she said, still looking around. Something was missing.  
  
Pictures. There were no pictures of family or friends anywhere. Everything was also bare of other extras such as candles and decorative artwork. That's why it felt so not lived in. There weren't the things scattered around that made someone feel welcome or show small interests of the person. It was just bare and empty.  
  
"How.....how come you don't have any pictures.....or artwork....anywhere?" Serena inquired, still looking around. Yup, there was nothing.  
  
"That's none of your business," Darien grumbled, staring at the blank tv screen in front of him.  
  
"Okay," Serena answered, rolling her eyes. She walked over to him and smiled politely down at him even though he was staring off into space. "Is there anything you need, Darien?"  
  
"No," Darien said, still not looking at her. "You could make yourself useful and leave, however."  
  
"Well, I never!" Serena huffed, her face becoming quite red with anger. She growled as she glared at him before walking by him. She 'accidentally' tapped his cast foot with hers.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?!" he growled, turning to glare at her.  
  
"You deserved it!" Serena retorted as she whipped back around to glare back at him.  
  
Darien just mumbled something under his breath before turning back around and staring at the blank tv.  
  
"What is your *problem*?! You were so calm and collected and somewhat sweet at the hospital, but as soon as we walked into your house you became a grumpy old man! What is your problem?" Serena questioned, staring at him.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered. It was quite evident that he was hiding something.  
  
"You have to tell me what's bothering you. It's not good for a patient to feel stress or tension," Serena said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"There is nothing bothering me!" Darien nearly shouted. Serena rolled her eyes as she went and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Come on, Darien. I bet you'll feel better after you tell me," Serena suggested, smiling lightly.  
  
"No," he growled, turning to glare her. His eyes softened suddenly as he looked at her and Serena didn't know why. It was like he was looking at her, but he wasn't. Somehow, he was looking past her. He muttered something as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Serena's eyes widened and she pulled away a few seconds afterward. She was beet red from embarrassment as she jumped up off the couch. Her hand was held to her lips as she stared at Darien in bewilderment.  
  
Darien shook his head to clear his thoughts. As he looked up at Serena, the vision of who he thought she was faded and Serena appeared again. She was blushing and that could only mean one thing. That he kissed her.  
  
"Did I just do, what I think I did?" Darien muttered to himself.  
  
"What......was that?" Serena asked, still staring at him like he was a maniac. "Is that what was bothering you?"  
  
"I *told* you! It's none of your business!" Darien yelled, ungracefully pushing himself up off the couch. He pulled his crutches underneath him and hobbled toward the hallway leading out of the room. "I'm going to take a nap. Do me a favor and go pick up some food, will you?"  
  
"Um, okay," Serena said, timidly. Darien turned and left her to herself. 'What was that all about?' she questioned, mentally, blushing once more.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Serena sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. She had gone grocery shopping and put them all away when she got back. Still Darien was not awake. She peeked in on him just in case, and he was still sleeping.  
  
It was time to go snooping. She was going to find out why he kissed her and that was final!  
  
The first place she decided to check was the desk. She searched through the drawers and found nothing, but medical files and such. All of these were only copies. They were probably all Darien's patients  
  
She did, however, find a locked drawer. 'He must be hiding something in there. I have to find the key first,' she thought, glancing around the room as though it would appear out of nowhere  
  
She sighed in defeat. This was hopeless. She was never going to get anywhere, so she decided to take her mind off of her patient's weirdness and focus on something else. She decided to clean up a bit even though there was minimal things she could do.  
  
After about twenty minutes of dusting, she came upon a picture. It was underneath the coffee table in the center of the room.  
  
It was of a pretty blonde girl with cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was slightly lighter than Serena's, but it was just as long. She was very pretty and to anyone else, she could be Serena's twin. But, to Serena she looked like just another girl and nothing like herself.  
  
She flipped the picture over and ran her hand along the name. Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was Chappie two! Oh, and just to let you all know, I normally only post on Sundays...these just happen to be special cases, which don't happen very often, so don't expect them too often! Well, hope you liked the chapter and yet again, I need a beta reader....  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Three: Secrets.......Serena hides the fact that she found a picture of Serenity. Darien continues to be cold and distant. He seems to avoid eye contact with his nurse....what's up with that? (Can any of you guess the secret?)  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	3. Secrets

Author's Notes: Hey....I'm sorry this took so long to get this out, but yeah, I've been studying like crazilla! (That's blonde for crazy) I also won't have another chapter up for a couple week. Mid-terms start Tues. Jan 21st. So, that means no writing time for moi! Anywho, on a lighter note....I got a me another beta reader for this story winks at beta reader Just thought I'd let you know.....hehe...  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny....nobody asks  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Three: Secrets  
  
There was no date on the back and the girl seemed about Serena's age. Well, not really, but perhaps a few years younger. Of course, the picture looked somewhat old, but that didn't matter. She was beautiful and the smile she was wearing was of pure happiness. Whomever had taken the picture was well loved by this girl. Perhaps it was her father or maybe....her mother? But, one question kept swirling around in Serena's head......how was she connected to Darien?  
  
Serena heard the door open down the hall, so she slid the picture back underneath the coffee table as she stood up. She continued on her journey of dusting and pretended as though she didn't see the picture or hear Darien's door open.  
  
Darien leaned on his crutches as he stood in the doorway of the hallway, watching Serena dust. He hadn't really been taking a nap, but thinking. After he could stand no more thought, he finally emerged from his bedroom to discover his nurse cleaning his house.  
  
She had her back to him and was dusting his desk. He knew she went grocery shopping just as he had asked because he heard her leave. When she came back he heard her put the groceries away and then come in and check on him. She had evidently been cleaning since she had put the food away.  
  
"Hey," he muttered, to catch her attention. She whirled around and looked at him with startled eyes that asked how long he had been standing there. "Um, would you mind making me some dinner?"  
  
"No, actually, I wouldn't. What would you like?" she asked, picking up the oil and the rag she had left on the cherry oak desktop.  
  
"How about......a sandwich?" he questioned, heading toward the kitchen.  
  
"I'm glad no cooking is involved in making a sandwich," she responded, following him. "You don't want to eat my cooking."  
  
"Why's that?" he inquired, sitting down at a stool which was sat at the island in the center of the kitchen.  
  
"I burn water," she muttered, as she opened the refrigerator. She began to pull out the cold cuts and set the on the island.  
  
"That is chemically impossible," Darien replied, giving a small smile as Serena pulled down the bread.  
  
"Maybe so, but I've done it. Do you use mustard or mayo?" she questioned, turning back to the refrigerator.  
  
"Both," Darien answered, pulling bread out of the bag. He pulled a knife out of the drawer and cut the roll so he could put the cold cuts in it.  
  
Serena set the mayo and the mustard on the island before pulling out two dishes. By the time she had done this, Darien had already cut her a roll and put the condiments on his roll. He began putting the salami on his sandwich as Serena began putting mustard and mayonnaise on her roll.  
  
When they had both finished making their sandwiches, Serena began putting away the cold cuts as Darien took a large bite out of his sandwich. When the blonde had finished, she sat down on a stool and joined Darien in his eating. They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Darien was pondering about the subject that he had been thinking about earlier as Serena was thinking of the picture.  
  
Serena put the dishes in the sink, muttering how she would clean them later as Darien hobbled out into the living room. He sat down on the couch and put his broken leg up onto the table.  
  
Serena sat down next to him and turned to stare at him as he stared at the blank TV. Eventually, Darien turned to look at her out of discomfort. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?" he asked, arching his brow slightly.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" she questioned, looking down to her hands in her lap.  
  
"Because.....," Darien murmured, turning to look at the TV.  
  
"Because why?" Serena pried, suddenly bursting with courage. She looked up at him again.  
  
"It's none of your business," he muttered, still staring at the TV.  
  
"It *is* my business, now!" she growled, standing up and turning her back to him. She crossed her arms in the process.  
  
"How so?" he grumbled, following her suit. He turned to face her, slightly wobbly from his lack of crutches, which were still leaning on the corner of the table seperating him and Serena.  
  
"You kissed me if you don't remember! I have the right to know *why*! I'm also going to be here for awhile and I would like to know why you don't want to look at me," Serena stated, her back still facing him.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you," Darien replied, sighing. "That makes it none of your business."  
  
"When you kissed me, you made it my business," Serena answered, turning around to look at him. She went to take a step forward and tripped over the crutches. She landed on something warm and hard that made a small grunt when landed on. Serena opened her eyes to stare into Darien's who looked as though he was in pain.  
  
"I'm *so* sorry!" Serena yelped, jumping up off of him. "I'm such a klutz. I killed my patient on my first day. I'm branded for life! How will I ever explain this to Mrs. Miller? Or what about my parents? Sorry mom, I got fired because I killed my patient on the first day. That sounds so lame! I can't believe-"  
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled to interrupt her.  
  
"Yes, Darien?" Serena asked, turning around to look at him sprawled out on the floor with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Can you help me up, please?" he asked, still smiling as he let out a small laugh.  
  
"Um, okay.....," she muttered, blushing slightly as she walked over to him. She helped him up and then handed him his crutches. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to trip and fall on you. It was a complete accident. I didn't hurt anything did I? Did I break your arm too? What about-"  
  
"Serena," Darien muttered, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. He smiled genuinely again. "I'm fine. I can also see that this is going to be an interesting six months."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know this is a short chappy, but I felt that I HAD to at least get one out. I started this before midterms and finished this today, as in Sunday Feb 2, 03. There was a long gap in-between, but I couldn't help it. Aside from not feeling like writing, I also had too much going on at once to sit down and write. Hopefully that won't happen again for a along time. Anywho, thanks for reading!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	4. Oh, My

Author's Notes: Hey all! Sorry about the long delay on the last chapter and the fact that it was really short. Also, I'm sorry for posting it all in one paragraph! Hehe, I had spent so much time away from ff.net that I forgot that you had to put a space between each new paragraph! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! On with the story!  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Four: Oh, My...  
  
It had been two months since Serena had begun working for Darien Shields. She hadn't discovered more than the essentials about him-what he liked to eat, what his favorite color was, what he liked to listen to, etc. He was sometimes ditance and other times very emotional.  
  
What was strange was that when he thought she wasn't looking, she'd sometimes catch him giving her this look of longing. It was so full of love and Serena linked it to the picture she had found. She still hadn't quite figured it out yet, but when she had taken the picture out again when Darien had been napping, she concluded that she looked somewhat like the woman.  
  
Serena sighed as she continued looking through the comics in the newspaper. Today was an important day. Today was the day that Serena had to take off the bandage on Darien's head. He had changed the bandage several times by himself, especially after he had taken showers, but she had neevr seen him without it.  
  
But, today was the day it came off for good.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast, Serena," Darien said, reaching over and grabbing one of his crutches. He got up and hobbled over to the kitchen sink where he put his dish. "Much appreciated."  
  
He had been ocassionally using one crutch under his good shoulder with his good arm instead of two crutches. Serena had thought it was a bad idea, but Darien insisted that he was okay and it was fine. He was the doctor after all, so who was she to argue?  
  
"Anytime," Serena mumbled, only half way hearing what Darien said. As soon as she finished reading the comic she had been reading, she folded the newspaper. "Well, shall we do this now or later?"  
  
"Do what?" Darien asked, crutching his way back to the table and sitting down.  
  
"Take off your head bandage," Serena replied, standing up and bringing her own plate to the sink.  
  
"I suppose I could do it now," Darien muttered, as he opened his newspaper again.  
  
"You realize that as soon as you take that bandage off permanently, I'm going to have to pull out the stitches and then put antibiotic on the sealed up cut," Serena said, leaning on the counter. "So, now or later?"  
  
"Now, I suppose," he repeated, folding up his newspaper and looking at Serena leaning on the counter.  
  
She gave him a look that asked him once more, but his self satified, self assured look gave her all the reassurance that she needed. She moved off the counter and off into the living room where her medcial bag resided at all times. She opened it and pulled out a mini kit complete with medical scissors, antibiotic, a scalpal, gauze, bandage tap, alcohol pads, and tweezers. She opened it to make sure it was the right kit because she had another one in her bag that consisted of different kinds of pain killers and insolen.  
  
It was the right kit. She closed her bag and returned to the table where she set the small blue container on the table. She pulled a chair to sit right in front of Darien before sitting down in it. After sitting down, she open her mini kit and pulled out the medical scissors.  
  
The bandage snipped off easily, but it had to be done carefully and slowly because Serena had no idea where Darien's head wound was located. She got it off in minimal time and without trouble. Running from the middle of Darien's hairline to the top of his cheekbone, was a long cut that stitched shut. Serena gave a small wince as she looked at this before reaching into her kit and pulling out her tweezers.  
  
She began to manuveur her tweezer to hold the stitch up enough for her to snip them. There were about fourteen stitches in all and she had them all cut in about four minutes. She then pulled the strings out of closed wound before leaning back a cutting up some of the gauze in her kit. She put the antibiotic on the gauze and gently dabbed the closed wound. Darien winced when she first did it, but after the initial shock, he was fine.  
  
"All done," Serena replied, as she packed up her kit. She wiped her scissors and tweezer clean with the rubbing alcohol pads before placing them back inside her kit.  
  
As she was placing everything where it belonged, Darien got up and wandered in the bathroom. Serena completely missed his disappearnce because when he finally got up and left off for the bathroom, she was in the kitchen, tossing out the used gauze and alcohol pad. When she returned, she discovered him missing. "Darien?" she called, glancing about the dining room. When she received no answer, she walked into the living room. "Darien?"  
  
"Coming," she heard him say from down the hall leading to the back rooms. "Sorry, I decided that I should try and fix my hair considering that I haven't been able to do that for some time."  
  
As Darien crutched his way back out into the living room, Serena could feel her heart stop. His hair completely covered up the wound that would eventually disappear. She could fully see his face now and she could understand why he had been a model in his younger years.  
  
At first, when he told her the story, she didn't believe that he had been a model so he could earn money to get into medical school. Now, she could see why he had been a model. Not many guys could make her heart stop by just one glance. Now she also understood why such a pretty girl as that Serenity had wanted to be around him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Darien asked, snapping Serena out of her stare. She noticed that he was looking at her strangely.  
  
"S-sorry," she mumbled as she fell back onto the couch, her hand over her heart. She realized that she was staring again, but she couldn't help it. She felt her heart flutter again before she finally looked away and out the window, a blush tainting her cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay?" Darien questioned, hobbling over to the couch. He sat down next to her and set a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look at him.  
  
She blushed again as she looked down to her hands in her lap. "F- fine...."  
  
"You sure? You're face is all pink. Do you have a fever?" Darien inquired, putting his hand onto her forehead to check her temperature.  
  
"I'm fine," she responded, inching away from him as she continued to look at her hands.  
  
"Was there something on my face? Is that why you're blushing?" he asked, looking at her confusedly.  
  
"N-no," Serena replied, shaking her head and turning her eyes to him.  
  
"Then, what's your problem?" he questioned, giving her a small amused grin.  
  
"W-well......I've never seen your whole face.....and the whole model thing....and well, I never thought you'd be well....," Serena rambled, her hands setting things out in a sort of timeline. "I never thought you'd be.....I mean, you're just so...."  
  
"I'm so what?" he butted in, arching a brow at her and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, good-looking? I don't think that's the right word.....but, close enough," Serena said, somewhat satisfied with her answer, but still quite unsure of herself.  
  
"Thank you, but I did tell you I was a model. It was your choice not to believe me," Darien stated, shrugging. "Anyway.....what do you say to some shopping? I could use the exercise."  
  
"U-um, o-okay," Serena answered, unsure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it's another short chapter, but the next one will be longer! I promise! Wait.....did I promise last time? I don't remember, but this time it's true because I have the idea for the next chapter laid out, unlike before hehe!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Five: Nightmare.....someone has a nightmare and needs comfort from someone else....a strange question about a certain picture of a young beauty comes into the picture! Will Darien fess up or will he become that distant person we all know he can be?  
  
Ja ne!~ KaBunny 


	5. Nightmare

Author's Notes: Hehe.....I love my sporadic updates in the middle of the week.....rolls eyes But, then, I have a tendency not to update for a really long time. I hope this isn't the case this time O.O.....that would make me feel REALLY bad again....I get so mad at other people for not finishing their stories and then I go and do it myself....I'm such a hypocrite, heh.  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Five: Nightmare  
  
With the shopping escapade over and the running around through, Serena believed it was time for a nap. Darien seemed to agree on this point because he disappeared into his bedroom and hadn't come out for about an hour.  
  
The young blonde yawned, as she finally laid herself out on the couch. She pushed one of Darien's comfy pillows under her head and snuggled into it. Her eyes eventually drifted shut. A few minutes later, she was overcome by that lovely sensation called sleep.  
~~~~~~(Chapter's over!......yeah....right....=^.^=)  
A loud noise caused the slumbering blonde to jump into an upright position in record time. She had no idea what had caused her to do such a thing, but she listened for the noise of the phone or the doorbell, thinking that such things might have snapped her away.  
  
Instead, she heard a plea from down the hall. "You're LYING!!"  
  
Serena arched her brow in confusion as she stood up and slowly made her way towards Darien's bedroom. "Darien? Is everything alright?"  
  
She heard no reply, but didn't stop moving toward his door. She stopped and stared at the door made of mahogany. No noise came from inside. She sighed lightly, thinking it was all in her mind. She turned to walk back to the couch, but heard a whimper from behind the door.  
  
"Please.....you have to be lying. She can't be dead," Darien whimpered from behind the door.  
  
"Darien?" Serena called again, lightly knocking on the door.  
  
"Serenity?" Darien responded, slightly awakening from the knock, but not fully coming out of his dream. "Is that you?"  
  
Serena didn't know what to expect and she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. "Darien? Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, of course you can," he said, staring intently at the closed door as he sat up, partially awake.  
  
Serena opened the door slightly and peered in through the inch size opening. The room was dark, seeing as it was dark and no lights were on. She couldn't see Darien or his bed, which meant that it was behind the door. 'I really hope he's okay. He's starting to creep me out,' she thought, inhaling a deep breath and readying herself to fully open the door.  
  
She exhaled and slowly opened the door the rest of the way before stepping into the dark bedroom. She glanced around the room and turned to her right to see Darien, sitting on his bed and staring at her like she had just come back from the dead. "Darien? Are you okay? I mean....I heard you yell and then....it just didn't sound like you at all. I was sleeping on the couch until you yelled. I mean, you woke me up from a dead-"  
  
"Sere....is it really you?" he asked the young blonde standing next to the door facing him. He closed his eyes shut tightly and shook his head completely clear of the dream.  
  
"You....you think I'm Serenity, don't you?" Serena murmured, stepping closer to the bed.  
  
Darien reopened his eyes and appeared to regain control. "Serena? What happened? There was Serenity....and then....there wasn't...it happened again. She died and it was my fault. I killed her again," he trailed off, putting his face into his hands as he laid back into his pillows.  
  
Serena, completely confused to his ramblings, moved over to the light and flicked the switch to turn it on. As the room became bathed in light, Darien sat up again. Serena then realized that his arm was out of the sling and the was placed in the chair next to Darien's bedside. The blonde wandered over to the sling, picked it up, and then turned to the ebony haired doctor.  
  
"Look.....I know you're a doctor, but it appears that you don't know well enough to judge how good your health is. You aren't supposed to take this sling off until your cast comes off. Your shoulder won't heal properly," Serena growled, slightly angry with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," Darien replied, truthfully as he stared at his hands in his lap.  
  
The woman then realized that she couldn't stay mad at him. She sighed as she sat down on the bed next to him, the sling in her lap. She then placed a hand on his good shoulder, which was closest to her, and placed her head on her hand. "Want to talk about what just happened?"  
  
"Not really," Darien muttered, still staring at his hands.  
  
"Mind telling me who Serenity is and why you thought I was her. I mean, I know she looks sort of like me," Serena rambled, sighing lightly.  
  
"A little like her? You look almost identical....had I not known that Serenity had no sister, then I would've guessed you could be her twin," Darien murmured, a small smile appearing on his face. "How did you know that you looked like her?"  
  
"Well....aside from the fact that you've accidentally called me by that name a couple of times, kissed me for no reason, and given me these longing looks when you thought I wasn't pay attention, I found a picture," Serena fessed up, pulling herself away from Darien and playing with the bottom of her shirt anxiously.  
  
"You what?" Darien asked, not so sure he heard her correctly.  
  
"I found a picture," she repeated, still nervously playing with the hem on her shirt.  
  
"You invaded my privacy?!" he nearly yelled, slightly outraged.  
  
"Hey! At least let me explain!" Serena retorted, jumping up from the bed and placing her hands in front of her, slightly in defense. They stared at one another for a few minutes before Darien sighed. "Well, you had wandered off to sleep. Now, bear in mind that this was a while ago." Serena began to pace as she told the story of how they argued and how he left for a nap. She then went shopping, came back, and decided to clean. While cleaning, she discovered the picture underneath the desk and just never told him about it, thinking it was nothing.  
  
"Are you lying just to save your hide?" he asked, finally turning to look at her.  
  
"Why would I lie? I'll go get the picture to prove it!" Serena retorted, sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"It's alright.....somehow, I already know you're telling the truth," Darien muttered.  
  
"So, who's Serenity?"  
  
"She's my dead wife.....," Darien replied. "It happened about 3 years ago. She.....had this dream. She always wanted to be an actress and go to faraway places. I knew eventually that I would have to let her go and send her off despite the fact that I knew I would destroy myself by doing so. Well, she had been doing small jobs, being extras and small commercials for uprising companies. One day....a man called...."  
~~The Time of Serenity~~  
The phone rang continued to ring even as Serenity stepped through the door. She set the bags down as fast as she could get them off her wrists and out of her hands. She then charged at the phone, but twisted her ankle running for it on her sandals. She looked up at the phone from her sprawled spot on the floor, her hair about her, just as the answering machine came on.  
  
"Hi!" she heard her own voice chime. "You've reached Darien and Serenity Shields. Leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!"  
  
"Hello Serenity Shields. This is Aki Raey. I'm a producer and I'm creating this new film. I'm going to recommend you to the casting crew as an actress. I want you to get back to me on this. Please call me at 818-555- 7685." Then the phone clicked out.  
  
Serenity could hardly believe her ears. She had gotten a job! A REAL job! Not a stupid commercial appeal, not another extra job, a REAL front stage acting job!  
  
The silvery blonde haired girl flipped off her sandals and jumped up off the beige carpet. She began jumping around hysterically and screaming a chorus of yes! yes! yes! over and over again. She then twirled around, her hair spinning about her, until she got dizzy and fell back into something warm. Light blue met midnight blue.  
  
"Darien!" Serenity exclaimed, hopping up and out of his arms only to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. He stood there, stunned.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, after she had pulled away now a smile spread on her face.  
  
"I got a gig, Darien! A real, live gig!" Serenity replied, giggling. She began to dance around the room again, her hair glistening in the sun.  
~~Darien and Serena~~  
"A couple of hours later she called the producer of the production. She had to go to Europe for the filming. She wouldn't be back for a year. As soon as she found that out she didn't want to go, but I persuaded her that I would be fine and that it was her time to go. That was the last time I saw her alive. She completed the production through the course of the year and then was on her way back, but.....the plane crashed over the seas. Something about an up-welling storm. They never found her body or the plane," Darien said, sighing. By the time he had finished his story, his voice had gotten low and his face was in his hands.  
  
"Is that why you don't have any pictures?" Serena asked.  
  
"All the pictures I had.....were of her or of her and me. I couldn't stand to look at her because I had killed her," Darien responded, shaking his head.  
  
"You didn't kill her," Serena replied, firmly. She reached her hands out and took his in hers. He looked up at her, pain evident in his eyes. "You were doing what you believed best for her. You let her follow her dream and I'm sure that if she were here she be thankful."  
  
Darien looked surprised to say the least. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before glancing down at their hands. He smiled slightly before looking back up at her. 'She so much like my lost Serenity....,' Darien thought, sighing again.  
  
"Feel better now?" Serena questioned, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Something like that," Darien answered, leaning in closer. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. 'Just like Serenity....' "Thank you."  
  
"Y-you're welcome," Serena responded, blushing. Darien opened his eyes when she stammered and smiled when she blushed.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush," Darien muttered, pulling the sling out of her lap and putting it back on. He then looked back up to her. "But no where near as cute as me."  
  
"You conceited jerk!" Serena yelled, throwing one of his pillows at him and walking out of the room.  
  
Darien just smiled at the closed door. Life was definitely more interesting with Serena around. 'I can't fall in.....not until I let go of Serenity....but, I need a sign,' Darien thought, closing his eyes and falling back onto his pillows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Yay! That chapter is finished and it's much longer than normal! Yay! Well, actually it is more like how much I write normally.....sorry for all the short chapters....hope you like this one! This story is almost finished! Oh yeah! And I'm not a doctor....I'm not even studying to be one or a nurse, but I love science and I'm actually going to be a forensic scientist some day, I hope -_-;  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Six: Signal from Serenity......Darien gets the sign he needs, but it may be to late, seeing as Serena's time is up....Work gets back to normal and a certain ebony haired man finds himself missing a certain blonde....Celia Miller (The head nurse, remember?) walks back into the picture!!  
  
Ja ne!~ KaBunny 


	6. Signal from Serenity

Author's Notes: O.O Wow! People like this story more than I thought they would, but I'm glad You guys really help me.....I mean that...I've been going through troubled times and these stories are my only escape. So, I'm glad you really like them.  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Six: Signal from Serenity  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Today was the day. The day that Serena would have to say good-bye to Darien. They had spent six long months together, arguing, laughing, and sometimes crying. It had been fun while it lasted and Serena had provided the companionship that Darien had so needed to move on from his wife.  
  
He had not received the sign he wanted. In fact, he hadn't received any sign at all. Maybe, he was never meant to move on. Maybe, his feelings for Serena were a fluke.  
  
Serena, however, knew she was in love with the man. The fact that he hadn't moved on from his dead wife was the only thing stopping her from chasing after him. 'Besides, he could never love me back. I'm nothing like his Serenity,' she thought, stepping off of the elevator onto Darien's floor. 'Why am I so nervous?'  
  
Serena shuddered, and touched her stomach as if to calm her butterflies. She wiped her damp hands on her jeans and shook her head. She then wandered down the hall and stopped in front of Darien's door. She took a deep breath before exhaling and knocking on the ebony haired man's door.  
  
Before her hand touched the door, it opened revealing the resident of the apartment. He smiled down at the blonde girl before opening the door wider for her to come in. 'For the last few weeks it's as if I have a connection with her. I can feel when she's coming or when she's near. What's going on?' Darien thought, closing the door behind Serena.  
  
He no longer walked on crutches, had any casts, and all the stitches had been removed. In fact, he was in perfect health, but he needed to get some more sleep before returning back to his stressful job as a doctor. He looked as good as new. What was different about his usual appearance was the lack of bags under his eyes from working twenty hour shifts in the ER.  
  
"Well," Serena muttered, her eyes downcast as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Well," Darien mumbled back, glancing at the blonde sitting next to him.  
  
"I guess this is.....good-bye, huh?" she asked, not looking up at him.  
  
"Maybe, but we'll still see one another around work," Darien responded, giving her a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry......I don't mean to be mushy, but I have this feeling that you're going far away," Serena replied, looking up at him finally. She gave him a tired smile which never reached her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Darien said, placing his hand over hers and smiling again.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
'It was so long ago. I can't believe it's been two years since then. So many patients since him, but for some reason, their faces are a blur while his stand clear in my mind,' Serena thought, taking a sip of her coffee. She was sitting in the hospital cafeteria, on her break.  
  
'Love....,' something whispered, tickling up the hairs on the back of her neck. She glanced around, but saw no one but the normal chatting nurses, patients, random people, and doctors.  
  
She sniffed as she looked back down into her swirling coffee that she hadn't realized she had been swirling herself. Her eyes watered up and she refused to blink to let the salty tears fall. Inevitably, one dripped into her coffee, disrupting the natural swirl she had created.  
  
She didn't notice when someone sat down across from her. She did look up when she felt a warm hand set up her own. Two more tears escaped her widened eyes and rolled gracefully down her cheeks. She was staring into the midnight blue eyes that she had missed seeing so much.  
  
"I thought this might've been a happy meeting, but it appears one of us is not so happy. Mind telling me what's eating Gilbert Grape?" Darien inquired, giving her hand a small squeeze as he gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"It's....not important," Serena replied, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She gave Darien a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "How've you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. The shoulder doesn't bother me unless it's rainy day," Darien said, taking a sip of his coffee. "How've you been and why haven't you visited me?"  
  
"I've been okay......and I....I guess I didn't want to intrude on your life," the blonde responded, staring at the table top.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, starting to become quite concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, turning up her eyes as she heard a family walking by. She watched how happy they appeared. Her attention was diverted until they were out of sight. "Would you excuse me? My break is over....."  
  
"Alright.....I guess I'll catch you later......," Darien answered, his voice sad.  
  
"Catch you later," she replied, giving one last glance at him. She turned away, walked out of the cafeteria, and down the hall as the tears began falling from her eyes again. 'Why.....why this all of a sudden?' she thought, her head down as she walked down the hall. She walked straight into someone.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, Serena," a familiar female voice said. Serena glanced up into her boss's garnet eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello, Mrs. Miller," Serena responded, tearing her eyes away from the woman immediately. "Would you excuse me please?"  
  
The blonde then continued to run off down the hall, the dark haired woman staring after her. Her garnet eyes narrowed as she glanced to the cafeteria, spotting Darien, his head in his arms. She then turned to watch Serena turn the corner. 'The time is almost right.....,' she thought, a smile on her face.  
  
Celia walked into the cafeteria and sat down in the seat that Serena had been previously sitting in. She smiled at Darien as he glanced up at her. "Hi there.....I was wondering if you could check in on the patient in room 304. He seemed to be feeling some discomfort the other day and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind checking in on him," Celia explained.  
  
"Sure," Darien said, getting up. He tossed the remains of his coffee into the trash can and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
'The stage is set,' Celia thought, staring off after Darien. "Now, it's up to the players."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are......," Serena said, walking into the room. She wiped her eyes again, but it was futile considering that new tears just replaced the old ones.  
  
She laid down in the empty bed that she always seemed to nap in when she was on break or when she was free for an hour or so. Pulling the white sheets up and over her head, she sighed, closing her eyes. She could feel the tears continue to fall. "It's not fair.....," she whispered.  
  
She didn't hear the door open because she was too wrapped up in her own world. "Serena?" she heard a familiar voice call.  
  
"Go away....please go away," Serena sobbed, her face buried into her pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that......," Darien responded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You helped me. Now it's my turn to return the favor. Please let me help."  
  
Serena sat up, the blanket falling off of her. Tears falling from her eyes, she stared at him, unblinking. The sorrow, pain, and confusion were the only things available to him as he stared back her. Her face scrunched up in pain as she dove at him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "I'm so lost and alone. I don't know where to turn to," Serena muttered, sobbing into his white lab coat.  
  
"What about your family?" he suggested, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I-I.....," she stuttered, pulling out of the embrace. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands before turning away from him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, waiting patiently. "In order for me to help, I need you to talk to me."  
  
"I don't know who I am," the blonde stated, her voice drained of emotion.  
  
"Well, no one really knows who they are," Darien replied, not really understanding what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"No.....I really don't know who I am. See, I can't remember.....I can't remember more than five years ago. Everything before the time I came here.....is blank," Serena responded, looking up at him. Her pain was masked well, but she couldn't hide it in her eyes. "I don't know if I have a family. I don't know if I was born. I don't know if I was ever loved by anyone."  
  
"How is that possible?" he asked, still looking confused.  
  
"I.....I don't know," Serena said, turning away from him again.  
  
"I want to help you," Darien replied, turning her to face him again. "I want to help you find out who you are and where you came from. I want to help you."  
  
She looked up at him before wrapping her arms around him again. Darien returned the hug and glanced to the side when he saw movement. It was only for a brief second, but she was there. Serenity had waved at him and given him a smile.......before fading off and disappearing.  
  
Darien inhaled Serena's scent as he continued hugging her. 'Serenity.....I understand.....,' he thought, a small smile fading onto his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Care to guess? Or did I completely lose all my readers? If I lost you....good! If you have a question.....depending on what it is, I may answer it for you, but this is supposed to be confusing.....everything will come together in the end, kk? Well, ttfn! Bai bai!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Seven: The Truth.......through work and Serena's search, Darien has his hands full......Someone who's been there all the while reveals a very important part which connects everything together.....Darien learns the truth.....but, how to tell Serena?  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	7. Meet the Parents

Author's Notes: Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile.....what's it been a week? Well, sorry to inform you, but I think this chapter may be a little different fromt he summary. Okay, well a LOT different....sorry   
  
babypookie: That's going to be addressed in this chapter....the whole family thing....hehe, and Serena was never married before. Darien was....hehe  
  
white eternity: She was busy working with Darien and her mind was preoccupied....if you know what I mean. How can it NOT be when you get to look at Darien every day for almost an entire day?! Also.....right now shes falling into a depression because Darien doesn't love her back. Well, she THINKS he doesn't love her back, hehe. Remember?  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexnadra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
BTW.....IDOSM  
  
Chapter Seven: Meet the Parents (Yeah.....the title is also different! "The Truth" will be the title of the NEXT chapter!)  
  
"So, when did you realize that you had this amnesia problem?" Darien asked, after taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
It had been several days since Serena's break down at the hospital. Darien had invited her over the day afterward when they bumped into one another in the cafeteria again. That had been an experience in itself. They were now trying to have the required serious conversation that needed to happen. However, a few minutes of uncomfortable silence later, they hadn't started talking. Darien then offered coffee and they both wandered off into the kitchen.  
  
After two klutz attacks and coffee grounds in the hair, the uncomfortableness (is that a word?) had disappeared and the friendliness had returned, the two finished making the coffee and poured one another their cups before walking back out into the living room to sit down and have their serious discussion.  
  
"A couple of years ago," she muttered, sitting anxiously and wringing her hands.  
  
"Okay.....that was a bad question. I was more looking for how did you realize that you had an amnesia problem?" he corrected, smiling as he became satisfied with his question.  
  
"I was looking through photo albums of my brother when he was little and my family-"  
  
"Wait, wait.....Didn't you say that you didn't have a family?" he inquired, somewhat confused now.  
  
"Yes, I guess that is what I said, but technically the family I'm talking about isn't my real one. See, when I was sixteen I moved here with this family that is supposed to be my real family. However, everytime we talk about when I was little, they go silent or they change the subject. This only happens when I'm around. Well, I got tired of it, so I decided to see into what the problem was with my past. I couldn't find anything. The first thing I did to find out what was missing was to look into the photo albums for younger pictures. I thought maybe they were just trying to protect me from something traumatizing, but....there were no pictures of me. None....," Serena explained, still wringing her hands. "I probably confused you. I'm sorry."  
  
"No....not at all. So, you call these parents of yours say they're your mother and father eventhough you don't believe them to be your real parents? Am I right?"  
  
"Yes," she responded, glancing up at him and smiling.  
  
"See, I told you I wasn't so lost," he answered, hitting her lightly in the side of the face with his fist in jest. "So, you realized you had amnesia problem when you couldn't find any pictures of yourself?"  
  
"Not exactly. See.....I didn't really notice that I didn't remember. I was more looking for the embarrassing stories that parents always have of you when you're little though you never remember them. I realized I had an amnesia problem when my brother asked me what I did for my sixteenth birthday. He wanted to know, so he could see what was cool to do for his party. That's when I realized, I couldn't remember. Then, I tried to remember things before that and got nothing," she said, looking back down to her fiddling hands.  
  
"Odd," Darien murmured. He then went into thought, leaving Serena to feel anxious and alone. She kept glancing up at him as he stared off into the distance thinking of things unbeknownest to her. Eventually he snapped out of it and turned to her. "I have an idea. We have to go back to the source."  
  
"And the source is?" she asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Well, it appears to me that your parents may be hiding something, but I have to see for myself. So, would you mind taking me to your parents?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't think they'll talk to you," she muttered, her face downcast.  
  
"I'm your doctor and this is affecting your health. They'll have to talk to me," he replied, a reassuring smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So, um, where did you live before you moved here?" Darien questioned, turning onto the highway.  
  
"On a beach.....I don't remember the name," she responded, placing a hand on her head as her head started to ache. 'Why can't I remember? I lived there didn't I?' she thought, glancing at Darien. 'Why did I suddenly start thinking about this? Does it have something to do with Darien?'  
  
"-okay?" Darien had been saying. Serena snapped to attention.  
  
"I'm sorry.....I was thinking. What did you say?" she inquired, turning her attention to Darien and off her thoughts. She had a strange feeling.  
  
"I asked if you were okay. You look pale," he answered, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I-I'm....," she started to lie. Suddenly, she felt that she couldn't lie to him. 'What's wrong with me? Something's....something's come over me,' she thought, tears coming to her eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Darien pulled his car over into the break down lane. As soon as it had stopped, Serena opened the door and puked out the side of the car. Her body shuddered with chills and the sobs she was holding in. Tears streamed down the sides of her face silently. Her eyes widened as someone wiped a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
Darien had slipped out of the car and wandered to the other side of the car unnoticed by Serena. She now found herself in his arms and out of the car. He had picked her up, carried her away from the car to get fresh air, and when he saw that she hadn't stopped crying, took her into his arms.  
  
"I used to hate it when Serenity cried. You look so much like her," Darien murmured into her hair as she cried into his chest. He could feel her gasp and he just smiled serenely. "You smell, smile, and act like her too. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were her twin sister, but I know that she had no sister just like she had no living family left."  
  
Serena gripped Darien's shirt as her tears subsided. 'Why is her talking about her? He's never talked about her before. Not seriously with me anyway,' she thought, her eyes closed as she inhaled his scent. Something was there.....in him.  
  
"I don't care if.....if you don't feel the same about me. I think....I think I've fallen in love with you and I need you to know it. You seem to need someone that loves you right now and I think I can give you that. So.....please let me," he said, his eyes closed and his face in her hair.  
  
"O-......okay....," was all she managed to say. 'Why can't I tell him?! I love you!!' she thought, her heart crying out, but her mouth not working.  
  
~It's not the time......wait....~ some voice echoed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat fidgeting, her hand in Darien's. They both sat before her parents, whom didn't seem to have a clue as to what they had come to do. Coffee had been served to everyone by Ilene, Serena's mother, and friendly greetings had been given out by Ken, Serena's father.  
  
"So, why are you here again?" Ilene questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Serena went to go mutter her lie again, but Darien stopped her by putting his hand up. "I'm concerned about Serena's health. I'm her new doctor and her friend. I'll need old records of hers in order to determine and analysis."  
  
"I'm sorry.....but do you have something signifying that you absolutely need these records?" Ken inquired, suddenly interested and slightly agitated. From Darien holding his daughter's hand or the question, none will know.  
  
"Recently.....I have discovered a deep depression in Serena. After many inquiries, she has told me something very interesting. I believe that this is affecting her health....so, perhaps you should tell your daughter what you have been hiding," Darien replied, quite calm for all the fire roaring up inside of him. He felt Serena's grip tighten on his hand.  
  
"We haven't been hiding anything from our daughter!" Ken yelled, standing up. Ilene placed a hand on his arm that caused his to look back at her. Her head was down and her face was hidden by her hair. Ken sat back down.  
  
"It was six years ago. We were on vacation at the old beach house that my late father used to own. As Ken and I were wandering the beaches, we found a girl. At first.....we thought it was something else. I don't remember exactly what, but....we thought she was dead. When Ken took her pulse to make sure, we found out we were wrong. So, what else could we do, but take her in. Ken, being a doctor, took care of her and nursed her back to health. It took four weeks before she actually woke up. When she did, she couldn't remember anything. We sat around for hours, tossing out names to see if anything sounded familiar to her. She responded to Serena," Ilene explained, never taking her eyes off her lap. "In a couple months, she didn't seem to remember the fact that we found her, and she started calling us mom and dad. What else were we to do? We accepted her as our daughter and never mentioned the incident again. A fear years later, she started asking questions. We couldn't bring ourselves to tell her."  
  
"So....even you don't know who she is?" Darien questioned, glancing over at Serena, who hadn't looked up or said anything.  
  
"No.....we never did," Ken muttered, giving his crying wife a hug.  
  
"Will you excuse me? I'm going to my room," Serena stated, getting up and leaving the room. Darien looked after her until she left, then he turned back to her parents, who looked frail and pale.  
  
"You said you name was Dr. Darien Shields, correct?" Ilene asked, glancing up at him. The tears were still sitting there.  
  
Darien nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"There is a guest room upstairs that you can use. I don't think Serena will want to get in a car tonight and we can talk about this more in the morning," Ilene said, smiling prettily. Darien was pretty sure that she looked as though she had lost twenty years of her life.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well......that depressing chapter is overwith. I tried to make a little more happy by having Darien telling Serena that he loved her, but I think it makes it a little bit more depressing. Well, this story is almost with....maybe one or two more chapters and then we're through! Yay!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Eight: Serenity and Serena.......The truth is revealed. Who really is Serena and why does she look like Serenity? And is that.....is that CELIA?!!!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	8. Serena and Serenity Part One

Author's Notes: Well, first and foremost....I wasn't really sure how to do this chapter, but I'm going to try my best in writing it (I haven't actually written it yet ...heh heh). Secondly, I'm sorry that the story has been depressing, but the ending is going to be happy, just like it usually is for my stories. So, please bear with me....the humor IS coming back.....Alrighty, as to why this chapter is late in being posted is due to reason one AND the fact that I now have a job (yay! money...money=car!!)  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Eight: Serena and Serenity (Part One)  
  
The blonde sat abruptly up in bed and glanced out the window next to her bed as she brushed her bangs off her forehead. They had become plastered there from her sweat drenched body. The breeze blowing in off the water of the lake was refreshing to Serena's overheated body.  
  
'That was the place.....I remember. There's only one way for me to remember what happened. I have to go back to that place,' Serena thought, determined. Her shocked eyes turned to ones of determination as she watched the calm water ripple slightly from the wind coming across the water.  
  
She pulled the sheets off of herself and then hopped out of her bed. She glanced back at the sun rising on the water and the water's slight ripple before she felt herself calm. She almost crawled back in bed, but then changed her mind and got dressed. Her bra and underwear were not sufficient enough for wandering around.  
  
The blonde then left her room and wandered down the hall to the stairs as quietly as possible. She walked from the living room into the back den area. She slipped out the sliding door, without notice of the figure stealthily following her down the stairs.  
  
She hopped off of the deck and then wandered down the rock staircase to the water front. There, she sat on the stairs and rolled up her pant legs before she stepped off onto the beach. She wandered on the edge of the water for some time, just walking, her feet lightly touching the water. Her face was serene as was the smile on her face. She never heard the person following her.  
  
Eventually, she reached the spot she was looking for. A well hidden fortress protected in the cove along the beach. She climbed into her brother's childhood hiding spot and smiled as she remembered the first time Sammy had shown it to her. It was the first time that she ever remembered belonging and now that she had stepped in here, she decided that she definitely had to go back.  
  
Serena whipped around to stare at the door when a loud thump was heard. She gave a laugh as Darien appeared, holding his head. "Apparently, this isn't made for tall people," Darien muttered, his adorable smile infectious.  
  
"It never was," Serena answered simply, smiling lightly at him. "You followed me?"  
  
"Yes," Darien said, stepping into the fort completely. It looked like it would fit five or six children at once as long as they were sitting a circle. The fort itself was circular and there was a small table in the center at just the right height for a child sitting on the floor. "Why here?"  
  
"Well, this is my brother's old secret hide-out. Only him, a few of his friends, and I know of it. Now you know," Serena explained, sitting down on the floor. She ran her hand along the small old 'table' and another smile sprung up on her face as she remembered playing cards with her brother.  
  
"That didn't answer my question," Darien replied, sitting down across from her. He placed his hand on hers to catch her attention. It did because a moment later she looked up at him.  
  
"My brother ran away from home for some reason or another. I don't really remember why, but I do remember coming here and finding him. We played cards as I tried to convince him to come home. It was a bet. If I won he had to come home, but if he won I had to tell mom and dad that I never found him. Of course, I won and then just before we left he told me that he was glad that I was his sister. It was the first time that I felt that I belonged somewhere," Serena told, a small smile on her face and a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to continue this?" Darien questioned, pulling Serena out of her happy reverie.  
  
"Continue what?" Serena asked, looking confused.  
  
"Did you find out what you want to know or do you want to go further?" he inquired.  
  
"Darien? Will you take me to.....will you take me to my dead grandfather's beach house?" Serena blurted out. She looked down to their hands and then placed hers ontop of his. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "I think that I can remember if you take me back there."  
  
"Alright, Serena. If that's what you want," Darien said, unsure of himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After a long while of planning and packing bags, Darien and Serena had finally made their way to the beach house of her late grandfather. They had gotten the key from Serena's parents and then gone on home. Darien had to ask Celia for a week off as did Serena. It was odd because she seemed like she already knew they were going to ask for it off. Celia had just smiled up at both of them, pushed her dark hair off her shoulder, and winked one of her garnet eyes before muttering a 'sure, why not?' (If you still haven't figured out who Celia is.....)  
  
Darien pulled out the two suitcases of clothing as Serena went up the front steps and unlocked the door. She held it open for him and he stepped inside the old house. And for an old house, it was in great order and condition. 'So, Mrs. Moone did have a cleaning lady come here before we got here,' Darien thought, glancing around.  
  
Serena inhaled deeply before grabbing her suitcase and doing a twirl. "It's so great to be back hear," Darien heard her mutter as she ran off out of his sight. He heard a small laugh from the other room, some muttering, and then footsteps heading away from him.  
  
'I really hope this helps her,' he thought, a small smile on his face. 'And I really hope this helps me too.'  
  
The dark haired man wandered up the staircase in the front room to the upstairs. (Think...."The Nanny") He glanced around for a second before wandering down the right side of the hallway. Opening the first door he came across, Darien found himself in a spacious bedroom. The whole room was made of a royal blue color and a dark forest green hue. The floor was cedar and there were two large windows in the room. The king size bed, which was decorated in blue satin sheets, sat between these two windows. On the other side of the room, saw a couch, a loveseat, and a chair with the couch against the wall, the loveseat to its right and the chair to its left, both away from the wall.  
  
"I guess I found my room," Darien said, a large smile on his face.  
  
"I'll let you have this room on one condition," Serena said from the doorway. Darien turned back to her and arched a brow in thought.  
  
"That I buy you ice cream and feed it to you?" Darien questioned, his brow still arched in a serious manner. "Or perhaps you will make me sign a contract to become your human slave?"  
  
"Both are tempting, but no. If we have a thunderstorm....which happens quite often around here, you have to let me sleep in here with you," Serena stated, placing her hands on her hips. Darien just noticed her lack of a suitcase.  
  
"Is that all?" Darien questioned, rolling his eyes. "Boy, you're no fun."  
  
"Wanna make a bet?" Serena teased, smiling maliciously.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Darien responded, arching both brows this time in mock surprise.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Serena murmured, turning to leave the room. She leaned back in once out the door. "You'll just have to wait and find out." She was then gone, leaving Darien with a suspicious smile on his face.  
  
"Someone is feeling much better," Darien stated, dropping his suitcase on the couch and making his way over to the rather large bed.  
  
~~~~~~(That was light and fluffy, hehe...onto more important things, like the plot )  
  
Serena jumped when the loud crack of thunder rang through the house. She flipped of her covers and hopped out of her bed. She ran down the hall thinking, 'I hope Darien is good for his promise.'  
  
She reached up to knock lightly on his door, but it opened suddenly. Darien w as standing there in nothing but his black sleeping pants, a tired smile on his face. "I was just coming to check on you," he said in his sleepy, raspy voice.  
  
"Thank you," Serena murmured, ducking as another flash of lightning went through the house. She could feel her face grow hot when she looked at Darien. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her toward the bed just as the crack of thunder followed the lightning. She cringed closer to Darien, as if to hide her face, but all that happened was Darien shielded her and gave her a small hug. It made her feel secure and that's what she had hoped for.  
  
They both crawled into bed together (Not naked -_-;) and Darien pulled the covers up over their bodies. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's waist as she pulled her head into his chest. Darien had wrapped his arms around Serena's upper back and one of his hands ran through her long blonde hair. Both of them eventually drifted off to sleep with the same thought of how this felt familiar.  
  
As soon as she was sure they were both asleep, she crept out of her hiding place. 'Whew! It was getting kind of tiring to hide my presence from that girl,' the woman thought, wiping her brow as if she were sweating.  
  
She glanced back at the two sleeping in each others arms and smiled. "They were meant more than you and him were," a voice from behind the woman said.  
  
She turned to see a see-through spirit of a woman with long dark hair and garnet eyes staring at the couple in the bed. The silver haired woman smiled. "I see you have come to help me?" the silver haired woman questioned, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"That's right, Serenity," the dark haired woman said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Thank you, Susan.....Sailor Pluto, or should I say Celia Miller?" Serenity answered, giggling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was the FIRST part of that chapter.....I know you'll all probably kill me for the cliffhanger, huh? Sorry bout that but this chapter was much longer than I thought it would be hehe....See, I don't actually have the chapter written out ahead of time. I usually write my first author's note and then type the story THEN write this note. So, you see, I only have a general idea of the story as I'm writing it, heh heh....guess that wasn't much of an assurance.....-_-;  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Eight: Serena and Serenity (Part Two)......Why is Sailor Pluto helping out Serenity? What does Serenity have to tell Darien and Serena? How will Darien take it? ( I believe that this will be the last chapter....anyone care to guess how Serena and Serenity relate before the second half comes out?)  
  
To whomever stated that Serena was Serenity.....that's true, but....not....it's kinda hard to explain without actually writing it in here, heh heh....  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	9. Serena and Serenity Part Two

Author's Notes: So sorry about taking forever to post this chapter. I'm so bad and I apologize for it everytime. I think this is going to be the last chapter, but I won't be sure until I'm finished writing it, so we'll see! I hope you like the ending and thanks SOOOOOOO much for reading! I really appreciate it!  
  
Title: Take Care  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Eight: Serena and Serenity (Part Two)  
  
"I guess this projection of yourself isn't as good as your other one, huh?" Serenity murmured, stepping up to the girl.  
  
"Well, Celia is actually my human form that has split away from my Sailor Scout self," Pluto said, shrugging slightly. "So, she can stay in the human world, being constantly reborn, while this form is always at the Gates of Time. This is actually just a hologram of myself as you already know."  
  
"I guessed that," the silver haired woman mumbled, glancing back at the two sleeping in the bed. "She has become increasingly harder to hide from. Especially since she has come to realize her love for Darien completely."  
  
"Darien and her were meant to be together," Pluto stated, simply. She glanced at Serenity as the woman sighed.  
  
"I realize that now," the princess said, shaking her head. "I was never meant to be reborn, just Serena."  
  
"I know that and the only way to fix that was to end your life," Pluto replied, smiling slightly. "Serena's very existance depended upon it. Her life was in your hands."  
  
"I chose correctly," Serenity answered, her self-assured smile enough to convince the Guardian of Time.  
  
"How do you plan to tell them?" Pluto questioned, turning to the princess completely.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain," Serenity said, giggling slightly. "What shall I say? Hi, Serena. I am your past life and I was accidentally reborn instead of you. So, Pluto and I cooked up a plan to kill me so that you could live the life that you were meant to live. Oh, and by the way, I only came back because I want Endymion to come with me? That sounds ludicrious!"  
  
"As ludicrious as it sounds, it's the truth," Pluto muttered, covering her mouth to stifle the small amount of laughter that popped out of her throat. "But, I believe the very existance of your spirit is also as unbelievable as your story."  
  
"Who is Endymion?" a soft voice asked from across the room. Pluto and Serenity were both startled by this and quickly turned to look at the man who was sitting up in bed.  
  
"D-... Darien," Serenity whispered, breathlessly. She took a step toward him, her eyes suddenly sorrowful as she stared at him. "Gods, did I think that I loved you..."  
  
"Serenity," Pluto muttered, as if trying to stop her. She was ignored. It was time to tell the truth and Pluto knew it. She just wasn't sure that she was ready.  
  
"Think?" he questioned, quite confused. "Who is Endymion?"  
  
Serenity made her way to the bed. She floated quite gracefully. However, when she was alive, she always looked as though she was floating. She was naturally graceful. She seemed to sit on the bed, but did not. She reached out to place a hand on Darien's cheek, but he couldn't exactly feel her. All he felt was warmth from where her touch would be.  
  
"This is quite hard to explain," she whispered, her eyes soft. "You look so much like Endymion. I thought I loved you, but I love Endymion. He is your other part that was always meant to love me just as I am Serena's other part... always meant to love Endymion."  
  
"I... I don't understand," he said, still confused as he stared at the glowing figure in front of him.  
  
"This might be better to explain to you and Serena," Pluto replied, finally joined into the conversation.  
  
"I'm already awake," the blonde said, opening her eyes from the spot that Darien had lain her when he woke up to the voices of Serenity and Pluto.  
  
Serenity giggled, knowing that she had been awake for the past few minutes and caught some of the conversation. She glanced at Pluto and smiled as she noted Pluto's slightly startled features. "Well, as Pluto can undoubtedly tell you, there are hundreds of possibilities for worlds," Serenity explained, turning back to the two as Serena sat up. "I am from thousands of years in the past, from a time in which people once inhabited the Moon and other planets of the solar system."  
  
"I am the Princess from the planet Pluto, but I am also the Guardian of Time," Pluto said, giving a small bow to Serenity, Serena, and Darien. "I was given this job by Serenity many, many years ago."  
  
"My mother gave her the job," Serenity replied, when the two just gave Pluto a strange look. "Anyway, each person has a timeline in which they follow... courses can change by the decisions they make and there is always another world where these decisions that you didn't make, occur. Well, thousands of years ago, time was ruptured when an evil queen destroyed the Moon Kingdom from which I hailed. My mother used her power in order to save all the lives of those who died from the Moon and other planets. She sent them all to Earth, to be reborn. I, Serenity... am a spirit of the past. You, Serena, should've been born, but instead... I was. A burp in time had occured."  
  
"It was my mistake," Pluto murmured, shaking her head in disgrace.  
  
"Don't be silly, Pluto," Serenity answered, giving the bowing scout a smile. "You have no control over time, you just simply watch it. When I first met Darien, I fell in love instantly. Soon after, I realized that something was amiss and I began having strange dreams. I remembered who I was and what had happened."  
  
"I was waiting for this to happen in order to correct the situation," Pluto explained, still bowed on her knee. "I, then, made a plan with Serenity to destroy her existance and replace it with Serena's. The only way to do so would be to kill Serenity."  
  
"So, you went off to die, willingly?" Darien questioned, becoming slightly angered. "It was all a ploy?! You knew you were going to die?!"  
  
"Yes, but-" Serenity tried, but was interrupted.  
  
"No, buts! You left me willingly! You left me alone," Darien murmured, shaking his head as he looked down at his hands.  
  
"Darien," Serena whispered beside him. He turned to glance at her as she ran the back of her hand along his cheekbone gently. He gave her a small smile before turning back to let Serenity finish her story.  
  
"You were never meant to ever meet me," Serenity replied, shaking her head sadly as she looked down at her lap. "You were always meant to meet Serena and fall in love. In the past, there were always princesses from each planet.....except for one. The Earth had a prince. His name was... Endymion."  
  
"You were in love with Endymion who was Darien's past self?" Serena questioned, quite calm for the situation.  
  
"Yes," Serenity muttered, looking up at Darien to see his reaction. He was too busy looking down and she couldn't see his expression.  
  
"So, when you finally realized that there was something about Darien that didn't make sense, you recovered your memories of Endymion and yourself," Serena said, a small smile on her face. "You sacrificed your life with Darien to be eternally with Endymion."  
  
"That is correct," Serenity said, giving Serena a smile. "But, when I finally became a spirit, I discovered that Endymion had been inside of his reincarnated self. So, I had to come back for him. I have been living inside of you, Serena, hoping to bring out Endymion by showing Darien how much like me you are."  
  
"It didn't work did it?" Darien asked, finally looking up at her.  
  
"No," Serenity said, smiling at Darien now also. "I only succeeded in making you fall in love with Serena because she looked and acted so much like me."  
  
Serena glanced at Darien as her heart sank. He loved Serenity, not her. "How do you plan on getting Endymion to come out of Darien now?" she questioned, turning her attention back to Serenity.  
  
"I need to kiss Darien," Serenity said, smiling at the blonde. "As a spirit. I will only do this if it is okay with you Serena."  
  
"It's okay," Serena murmured, pulling the covers off herself. She nearly rolled out of bed. "It's time I get back to my own room anyway."  
  
She walked out of the room before anyone could stop her. Darien stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to Serenity. "I miss you, you know," he said, his eyes sorrowful.  
  
"No," Serenity answered simply. "Endymion misses me. You miss my love, which you could receive from someone else if you would only tell her how you really feel. Do you mind if I bring Endymion out now?"  
  
"Of course not," he said, closing his eyes. He felt the sensation of warmth on his lips and before long, his entire body began to glow. As he opened his eyes, he discovered himself wrapped in gold as half a spirit was climbing out of his body, his lips on Serenity's. Seconds later, it was over. There was a man there dressed in armor that looked exactly like Darien and he was kissing Serenity.  
  
"Serenity," he whispered, when they broke apart. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Darien," she stated, and he understood completely. She then turned to the man still on the bed. "Darien, thank you for loving me... but, you must now love the person you were meant to love. Please don't let it slip through your fingers."  
  
"I won't," he said, a true smile gracing his face. "Thank you for everything, Serenity."  
  
"Good-bye, Darien," she whispered, as she, Endymion, and Pluto faded until there was nothing left of them.  
  
"Good-bye, Serenity," he replied to the darkness before crawling out of bed. He had something to take care of.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He had loved Serenity, not her. It was just like she had thought. He was looking at Serenity when he looked at her. He was not looking at Serena. It hurt her just to think of it and being in the room with Serenity, who just so happened to be her, but not her, and Darien when they were looking at each other made it hurt more. There was a feeling of tension that she was sure only she could feel because she was the only one hurting.  
  
He didn't love her. She had thought wrong and it was foolish of her to think that he could ever love her. She wiped at her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall. She fell onto her bed and pulled the covers up over her head, just as the door was opening.  
  
"Serena?" she heard him call, tentatively.  
  
"Go away," she muttered, her face in her pillow.  
  
"Serena, I want to ask you something," he said, sitting on end of her bed.  
  
She sat up and glared at him through the slight darkness. It was almost sunrise. "Anything you have to say to me, can be said when I'm feeling better," she murmured, her eyes watering up again. "Serena, I-"  
  
"You love her.....not me, so don't convince yourself of otherwise," she replied, pulling the blanket back up over her head and laying back down.  
  
He got up off the bed, and she was sure that he was leaving. She then felt the covers move to the side of her and a body laying down in the twin bed beside her. She turned her head and saw Darien's determined face staring back at her.  
  
"Maybe," he whispered, bringing his hand up and placing it on the side of her face as Serenity had done to him earlier. "Maybe when I was kissing you those first couple of times, I did see her. Soon, her image faded and all I could see was you."  
  
He moved forward and placed that hand that was on her face behind her head to bring her face closer to his. He kissed her lightly and gently. "But, now, I'm kissing you," he murmured, his eyes slightly dazed as he stared at her. "I love you, not her. It is as it was meant to be and if I can't make you see that than... it will be my fault."  
  
"Darien...," she replied, the rest dying on her lips.  
  
"Serena.....will you marry me?" he questioned, his face serious and his eyes sincere. "I don't have a ring and I know this isn't exactly a girl's ideal place to be asked, but if I don't ask you now, I won't have the courage later. So, will you?"  
  
Serena giggled as she wrapped her arms around Darien's waist. She laid her head on his chest and giggled again. "You always were one to think of small details that sometimes never matter," she said, smiling.  
  
He pulled the covers off their heads just in time to see the sun peeking over the horizon. "You didn't answer my question," he muttered, feigning anger. He already knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it.  
  
"I'll think about it," she replied, sensing Darien rolling his eyes. She giggled again as she stared off at the sun. "Darien?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"I love you," she said, testing the words in her mouth. She liked the feel of them.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, smiling slightly. She liked hearing them from him better, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end! Thank you sooooooo much! Jeez, I wrote that in.... 45 minutes! It must be a new record or something! Anywho, I want to thank everyone who read, and read and reviewed my story! I would name you all, but, I don't have all your names on a list and I'm not online to get all of them. So, all I can say is thank you and I hope that you read another of my stories and review them....or just read them! Thanks for everything and I really appreciate it! Thanks to my editor too, hehe! I feel sorry for her...she has to read my horrible writing, hehe! Well, Ja ne!  
  
Oh and please go read one of my friend's stories! She has a really good plot line going on and she's a fairly new writer, so she needs critiquing and such! It's called "The Ties of Friendship" and her screenname on ff.net is moondust-angel.  
  
~KaBunny 


End file.
